Signs
by jensonluvsu
Summary: Izzy is the only one who can see the signs of a change in Alec. Malec central. No plot, teeth-rottingly fluffy. Probably oneshot, but I may expand. R&R.


**A/N: Hey! So… I've kind of lost my way on Hidden For a Reason. It's just not- I don't know- flowing right. I'm lost and out of ideas. So, while that's being worked out, I thought I'd post a little something. If you really want me back of H4aR, give me some help in the comments! R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

He thinks he's clever, that he's managing to slip past all of us. Mom and dad don't notice because, frankly, they're never around to see the difference. Jace is too busy being blinded by love to see anything other than flashes of red hair. But me, I'm all alone. I love my brother, and I notice things the others miss.

(fanfiction has weird spacing issues so imagine a pretty divider)

Like the fact that he takes three hour walks almost every night. If he'd done it consistently for years, it wouldn't raise any red flags. But when these mysterious odysseys began overnight, they become suspect. When I ask him where he goes, Alec just stays vague. "Around," he always answers. And even on the days when I can barely open a window without developing a rash, he'll take his walk into the allergen-laden air for monstrous amounts of time.

On those days, his face is puffy and his eyes are watery when he comes back home. He should be dying, covered in hives and swollen up like a balloon. He would be, if he'd been outside for the full extent of his absence. But he comes home with a slight sniffle as the only symptom. Jace hasn't realized it yet. Alec doesn't think I have either, though how I couldn't is beyond me. We have the same allergies! We suffered in tandem every summer and spring! Suddenly, though, his reactions are far milder than mine? I don't think so.

Yesterday, he walked around for an entire day with a massive hickey exposed to us all. He thought his sweater covered it. He was wrong. It was practically on display for all of us; Alec just pranced through the halls oblivious to the fact that he was showing off the secret of his latest "walk." I could testify to the Angel that he didn't have it before he left.

Even Jace noticed the hickey. With Clary around, I'm surprised the boy even remembers to breathe. Needless to say, I could barely believe it when Jace came and talked to me that night. Forget the fact that he willingly gave up time with Clary. Forget the fact that he's usually as chatty and personable as Mom. Forget all of that. It seemed like Jace came out of left field with his impromptu meeting. We spent a good two hours, long enough for Alec to go on another "walk," discussing our brother.

From our chat, I've deduced that Jace is still oblivious to the obvious. He doesn't know. Anymore, it seems like he's the only person in the Institute. Maybe it's for the best, though. If Alec wanted him to know, Alec would tell him. Not that I'm endorsing my older brother. I think he's going about things all wrong.

I would tell Jace. I would tell our parents. Hell, I'd tell the entire Clave. But Alec isn't like me. He worries more. Usually, it turns out as a good thing; I can think of several occasions in the recent past where his caution has saved our asses- specifically Jace's and mine. Alec will never make the first move in anything. He likes to react instead of act. He prefers to watch life from the sidelines, where there is no risk and no chance of failure.

Those two signs are obvious, though. Angel! Even lovesick Jace could tell that something was wrong with Alec. There are a few subtler hints, ones that would take a close inspection to find.

Like the fact that Alec has started to hum. Before his walks, he would never hum or sing or do anything even remotely like that. It just wasn't him. But now, I'll hear my brother humming as he pours himself his routine bowl of Wheaties. Some days, it will be a mundie hit. Others, an old song from the eighties- I can thank my mother for that curse. The only music that woman will ever listen to is eighties rock. There have even been a few times where I swear, _Seasons of Love_ accompanies Alec's morning cereal.

Sometimes, right after he comes in the house, I can smell the slightest hint of cigarette smoke on my brother. It's neither strong enough nor distinct enough for Alec to be the one smoking, and the cursed Lightwood Lungs probably couldn't handle the tar and allergies together. When he took off his coat the other night, I swear to the Angel I caught a whiff of Armani perfume. Unless he's touring the perfume aisle of a department store- like he ever would! I can't even picture it!- Alec has been getting quite cozy with someone who has expensive taste in fragrance and a small cig habit.

The biggest change, but probably easiest to overlook, is how happy he is all of the sudden. Alec has stopped being the brooding, Jace-chasing, somber older brother I've come to know. Instead, he smiles and cracks a couple jokes. He's lightened up. He's even stopped hating Clary for loving Jace. I think he's finally over him.

That's the main reason I leave Alec alone. I give him his space, because I know, eventually, he'll tell me everything. He always has. Whoever is making my brother happier, I'm okay with him. I'll just wait until Alec tells me, until he's comfortable enough to tell me. If the previous pattern has any merit, I'll have a while. I'm the only one who can see the signs where Alec is concerned.

**A/N: How was that? An okay substitute? Sorry for anyone waiting on H4aR- you might have to wait a while longer. I really like writing for Izzy. **


End file.
